Fixing broken love
by Yujonokage
Summary: Being in Border for a long time you should expect quite the things, but finding your ex-boyfriend in your bed and that drunk wasn't on of them. Warning: Shonen Ai. MaleOc x Ninomiya Masataka.


**Did I really wrote that...? Omg I remember again why I almost never write fluff or romance in general...**

 **Dishonor! Dishonor on my whole family, dishonor on me, dishonor on my cow!**

 **-sighs- Well it can't be helped now.**

 **Have fun reading this One-shot!**

 **Drunk!ooc on Ninomiya's side.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't WT and the Tsukiko Squad belongs to TheAnimeTrain! Go read his stories! They're amazing!**

* * *

You know...

I have been in Border for four years now and saw a lot in my life and should expected quite the things, but...

Finding my ex-boyfriend drunk with my dog on his stomach and that in my bed wasn't one of them..

Maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Hatohara Minoru and I'm an A-rank all-rounder plus I belong to the Shinoda faction. Some of you should figured out now that I share the same name as Hatohara Mirai and may be related to her and that's right. She is my younger twin sister. In terms of looks are we quite similar which isn't unusual for twins. The only differences we have are that I'm way taller than her and have shorter hair and the most important thing is that I'm a guy.

See these muscles? See?! Cough... Moving on...

For the ones who didn't read the summary, my ex-boyfriend is none other than Ninomiya Masataka and I still can't figure out why and how he is here. When he broke up with me it was really clear that he didn't want to see me ever again, well kinda impossible considering that we both work for Border, ah you know what he meant.

* * *

 _I just got informed that my sister went M.I.A. with these people called the collaborators and of course got ordered not to tell anyone who doesn't knew the truth about it. Official my sister just got fired and left without telling me where._

 _When I heard about it... I didn't know what to feel. Usually I have a 'sunshine', what my sister liked to call that, personality, but now... Nothing, just like the void was spreading through my body again and could hear an annoying voice in my head._

 _With a sigh I went to the Ninomiya squad room, where I was mostly when I didn't had defense duty, but before I could enter the room bumped I into someone and guess who it was? Ding ding ding~! It was Ninomiya! And boy... He looked at me like he would kill me any second..._

" _Ta-" I started, but got interrupted by him._

" _Shut up." I flinched slightly at his tune, before he grabbed my wrist and walked to the rooftop. Considering the atmosphere between us I can't hope that everything will end romantic here..._

 _None of us said a word and I didn't know what he was thinking, since he turned his back to me._

" _Did you knew about it?" asked me the older suddenly. I blinked at first, not knowing what he meant, but then I thought he talked about Mirai._

" _No, I didn't... But I wish I did..." it was true. I noticed that my sister was kind of depressed lately, but I always thought it was because of her self called weakness. If I had known about this... Maybe I would have been able to stop her._

" _Tsk. You should have keep a better an eye on her." He sounded angrier. "Because of her... Because of that idiot we got demoted, not only that she destroyed all our plans! Why are we the ones that has to take the punishment while you didn't?! This is your fault just like it hers!"_

 _He finally turned around to me and his face was full of hate. I didn't talk back, because of several reasons. One of them is that Ninomiya doesn't think clearly when he is angry. The brunette pulled out a key out of his pocket and threw it in front of my feet._

" _We're done. I never want to see your face ever again." With that he walked past me and I heard that the door got slammed shut. Without a word I picked the key up._

* * *

Looking down at his face, I couldn't help but to smile. He was just too adorable like this. His clothes and his hair were a mess. The blush from the alcohol was clearly to see and he was sometimes mumbling something, his right hand rested on my puppy, who was curling up on his stomach, sleeping peacefully.

After the scene on the rooftop gave I the space the brunette wanted, hoping that he would calm down so we could talk normally about this, but days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Then it was time for the expedition and I was one of the chosen, beside Tachikawa squad, Fuyushima squad and Kazama squad. Going with them was probably like a slap to him, but I didn't know what to do anymore.

The silence at home was killing me. Shinoda-san noticed that I threw myself in work, canceling a lot of my schedule of defense duty and I couldn't bother my friends by staying with them all the time. So I chose to go with them. It was quite the adventure and I think the biggest fight we had, was probably that everyone made sure that Kikuchihara and I didn't bite each others head off.

Hey, I may be fond of a lot of people in Border, but there are still exceptions and he belonged to them.

A soft groan pulled me out of my thoughts and I noticed that Ninomiya was slowly waking up. Blinking slowly he looked up to me, neither of us said anything. He just lifted his left arm and tugged on my pants.

Another smile broke out of me, before I joined him in my bed. That movement caused to wake up my puppy. A soft whine escaped from him, before he lifted his head, looking at us sleepy. Then he got up on all his paws and jumped down on the ground. The brunette used that chance to wrap his right arm around me and turning his whole body to the side, burying his head into my chest. It must come from the alcohol, but I want to enjoy that as long as it last.

"Sorry Taka." I apologize to my dog, causing to get a whine from him and a mumble from the shooter. I chuckled softly at this. Never thought I would see the day that both of them would react. It made me remember the day I found my dog.

After I came back the from the expedition, I managed somehow to avoid the squad, until I had defense duty...

* * *

 _Two weeks after the invasion, Shinoda-san ordered me to take command of a B-rank squad in the defense duty. He didn't told me who it was and I didn't ask. Boy... It was awkward when I found out it was Ninomiya squad... Fortunately for me didn't the shooter look at me with hate that time. But all of us knew that we had to be professional, so personal feelings were put aside._

" _Our area is quite large this time, so I suggest we split up. Tsuji, go with Ninomiya and Inukai with me. With that we have a close range and mid range combat in each team. You two will cover the west area, while we two the east area. Any objections?" None of them said anything. The shooter just turned around and walked away, Tsuji close by._

 _The gunner of the squad just sighed, before he looked and me and smiled._

" _Let's go Mino!" I just blinked at him. "What? Just because Ninomiya broke up with you, doesn't it mean that we should have bad blood between us. I wanted to talk about it with you, but I never saw you around." His smile turned into a grin and I couldn't help but to grin as well._

" _Well, let's go Haru-chan!" The both of us run to the area I assigned for us. It was quiet, but you can never lower your guard here._

" _How have you guys been?" I asked hesitantly. I just couldn't help it, but to ask what the others were doing, with them I had the closet bond in Border and thanks to my sister it was gone, well I have Sumiharu back, but still... No matter how much time passed, when Ninomiya broke up with me.. It was like someone ripped a hole in my chest_

" _So-So." The gunner started. "It was gloomy between us, but we quickly recovered. You know Tsuji, he barely shows any emotions, Hiyami was angry at first, but calmed down afterwards, I was quite sad about the demotion, but the world didn't went down, because of this so it's alright. Ninomiya... He was furious, but when he calmed down, it was like he wasn't there most of the time."_

 _I raised my brow questioningly at him, not knowing what he meant. Sure, Ninomiya was an airhead sometimes, but that didn't sound like him._

" _We only found out about two weeks later that he broke up with you." Now that was surprising. "We were really surprised at this. But Ninomiya made it clear that he didn't want to talk about it. I think..." Haru suddenly looked down."Hey Mino, you shou-" Further didn't the gunner come, because a gate opened not far from us._

" _It's a Vander." I stated. "I will take care of it." The gunner just nodded, before I run towards the tall Trion Soldier. With the Grasshopper I threw myself up, while I flew stuck my leg out and a scorpion blade came from the foot sole. In the air I made a back flip, cutting though head and core of the Trion Soldier. Too easy._

" _ **Hey good job!"**_

" _ **Thanks."**_

 _Just when I was about to walk back, could I hear some whimpering. Freezing in my steps I looked around, searching for the source of the noise. The whimpering got louder and what I found shocked me a little._

 _There was a puppy. Their fur were all dirty, but I recognized the breed. A Samoyed._

" _Hey little one..." Slowly I made some steps towards, so I won't scare them off. With every step I took they started to shake more, but still didn't run away. Carefully I picked them up, causing to make them yelp and bit my hand. Thanks in being my Trion body it didn't hurt._

" _It's okay, it's okay...! I won't hurt you!" I let the puppy bite my hand so they could calm down and fortunately it only took some minutes until they finally let go. "See? I won't do anything." smiling gentle I lifted them higher, checking what gender the pup had. The 'They' turned out to be a 'He'._

" _ **Mino? What's wrong?"**_

" _ **I found a puppy."**_

" _ **Eh? Really?"**_

" _ **Mh. I can't leave him here, so I'm going to keep him."**_

" _ **Nice, how are you gonna name him?"**_

* * *

"Taka." I called after my puppy again, when I heard a small bark from the kitchen area I smiled satisfied. Ninomiya just grumbled a little, tighten his hug and tried to bury his head more in my chest. Probably wanting to cut out all noises.

Chuckling softly I got into a more comfortable position and stroking the older hairs gentle. When I think about it, is Ninomiya also just like a dog. That's why I probably named Taka after him. After I picked the puppy up, waited Haru and I that our shift ends and could meet up with the other two of the Ninomiya squad.

Both of them didn't really react when they saw the puppy. Tsuji visible showed an eyebrow raise when I told them how I named the Samoyed. The shooter didn't react at all. All of us parted ways when the next agents came, releasing us from there.

Taka really surprised me. In the beginning he was frightened of almost everything, but after just one week he turned into a ball full of joy. The only thing he couldn't handle was being alone for too long, so I decided to take him with me when I went to Border and when it was time for me to go school left I him in Tamakomas care.

Suddenly started the brunette to shift again, but instead to bury his head more lifted he it up. With drowsy eyes looked he straight at my face. The redness was still clearly to see and the smell of alcohol was still strong as before.

The stare of his didn't last long.

With another shift rested the shooters head on my shoulder now, making me lay on my back and instead of tighten the hug rested his right hand on my chest now.

"Keep going..." mumbled the older and at first I didn't know what he meant, before I noticed that my hand stopped moving. Without saying anything started my hand to move again. For some minutes none us said something, but I knew that the brunette was still awake.

"Nin-"

"Don't call me that..." I blinked, not only at the fact that he still could talk normally, but also that I shouldn't call him by his name.

"Mas-"

"No."

For several times I blinked again, before I let out a sigh. It wasn't a sigh of being annoyed or something like that, it was more like... Well. A happy sigh.

"Taka." It was strange, in a good way, calling him like I'm used to. His name left a satisfied taste on my tongue. The feeling that we didn't broke up faded more and more, but I knew that I couldn't get my hopes to high. It was the alcohol that spoke of him. He will probably disappear once he awakes in the morning. "Why are you here?"

The shooter didn't answer at first, making me wonder if even had a reason. I never drank alcohol before, since I'm still not allowed to, but I know that you do a lot of things you would never do sober.

"Because I wanted to apologize..." His voice pulled me out of thoughts again, but his sentence left me in confusion. "I knew it wasn't your fault, but I was so angry..." his hand suddenly clenched on my shirt. "All my anger... I lashed it out on you... and after I calmed down... I... I... I didn't know how to approach you... I thought I didn't deserve you anymore."

His hand was shaking. That was the last straw for me. I ignored every thought that he would left me again and with a gentle grip I took his hand, changing our positions again. He hated it when I saw his weak side. That's why I placed my arms around him and pressed his head gentle against my chest.

"Taka... You big airhead." As I felt that the older stiffen in my arms lifted I his head gentle to make him look at me. "I know you so for you long now, do you really think I don't know how what's going on in your head?" Grinning at him I pressed my forehead against his. "It will take more than just that to lose me, because..." my grin just widened.

"I love you."

And after a long time, I was able to see Ninomiya Masataka smiling at me again. My grin turned into a smile and gentle I pressed my lips against his. Besides from the alcohol, they felt and tasted just like I remember, but before I could go further pulled I away from the kiss. Displeasure clearly showing on the shooters face, causing me to chuckle.

"Let's sleep now. You have a rank match tomorrow, remember?"

"You knew?"

"Yup. Now sleep, sleep."

"Minoru."

"Mh?"

"I love you, too." With a smile on my lips I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Blink.

He is still here.

And it seems he has trouble breathing with my puppy clinging on his face. Wait...

"WAH! Taka!" Sitting up I took the Samoyed from the shooter and let him sit on my lap. The puppy just wagged his tail all the time, while he looked at the brunette. "Sorry about that..."

"It's fine, but why did you name your dog just like me? I will only get confused when you call one of us..." he grumbled a little while he held his head, probably a hangover. But I just grinned at the older, because I realized that he was honest about yesterday.

"You kinda reminded me of a dog, s- ouch!"

Taka was glaring at me as he pinched me on my sides, but I just keep grinning at him. That reminds me...

I let Puppy Taka on the ground, before he ran off to the kitchen again and smirked at the human Taka.

"I don't like that look of yours..." he mumbled, his body language clearly showing he was wary of me. But my smirk just widened.

"You know... It's been such a long time and I have really the urge to punish you for being such an airhead." I said with a low voice, pinning the older on my bed.

"W-Wait! You said yourself that I have a rank match today!" A bright blush appeared on his face, making me want to violate him even more.

"But your match is in the evening. And besides~" I dropped my head next to his ear, breathing gentle against it. He shuddered at this and I smirked once again. "We can find out if your Trion body can also help against the pain.

"W-W-Wait! Minoru!"

* * *

"Someone seems to be in a good mood." chuckled someone behind. As I looked at the person I couldn't help but to grin. Jet black hair, that the left side of his onyx colored eyes. He was kinda fragile looking, but don't let his appearance fool you, that's why I gave him a special nickname.

"Loki. What's up?" I greeted the other All-rounder. Tsukiko Yuki, leader of the Tsukiko squad and a good friend of mine.

"Nothing much. I'm going to meet my team in the lounge. So, care to tell what happened? And where is Taka?" Walking besides the other I decided to join him on his way to meet his team.

"Taka is at home with Taka." I grinned at him as he stopped in his tracks.

"Wait... Does it mean...?"

"Yup!" My grin just widened as the other just sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not really fond of Ninomiya, but poor guy... Well Suzu-chan would be delighted to hear that the both of you are back together." I just hummed at that, before we arrived at the lounge.

"Yuki-senpai! And Minoru-senpai!" a small group, wearing the same uniform as Yuki ran over to us. These three... I chuckled softly. They are also just like puppies in my eyes.

"Minoru-senpai! Have a match with me! I have finally the perfect counter against your martial arts and shooter technique. I will beat you this time!" Toby Awdry got that excited sparkle in his eyes again.

"You said that every time and yet he still beats you." grumbled the shooter, Kotowari Takeshi, of their squad.

"Honestly! Minoru-kun don't waste your time with him, besides we don't have time for this! Mei-san is waiting for us!" The sniper Misaki Suzumebachi just sighed, while her hands rested on her hips.

The more I listened the more I had to laugh. It's always fun to be with them.

"Hey Laser, it's good sign that he doesn't give up, but sorry Fuzzy Head. I can't right now. I need to go home. I was just here to tell Ninomiya squad that their captain will meet them late, because... Well, he can't walk right now." I grinned at them as their jaws dropped, immediately knowing what I was talking about.

"H-Honestly! This is the best! You have to give some details later Minoru-kun!" The sniper girl grabbed my hands and shook them violently as the sparkle in her eyes got bigger and bigger.

"As long as Taka won't kill me Suzu-chan." I chuckled. "Well then, see you next time guys!" With that I walked towards the exit, looking forward to see my love again.


End file.
